A Birthday Party
by albertalburo567
Summary: Jason and Kimberly are planning for their son, Jerry's 17th Birthday and Invited visitors including the Past Rangers together with their children. This event takes place after the Legendary Battle and before the Dino Charge Rangers were formed.


In April 1, 2015 at Angel Grove in California, Jerry Scott, the first eldest son of Jason Lee Scott, the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Kimberly Ann H. Scott, the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, was at his bed sleeping.

 **7:00 AM In the Morning:**

Jason made breakfast for his wife and the 3 children like Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra while the eldest was about to have a big surprise.

Jason said "Jay, Kaitlin, Kindra, today is Jerry's 17th birthday."

Jay said "Wow!"

Kimberly said "Let's us surprise him and wake him up at 9:00 AM."

Kaitlin said "What will he eat?"

Jason said "Breakfast in Bed."

The family started eating breakfast at the Dining Room. After they're done eating, they waited for 9AM before they can wake Jerry up.

 **9:00 AM**

Jason, Kimberly and the children went upstairs to surprise Jerry. Jason used the key to open Jerry's Room. They began to wake Jerry up and said "Surprise!"

Jerry said "Whoa! What's going on?"

They began to sing Jerry a birthday song.

Jerry said "Wow! Thank you! Mom, Dad, what did you cook for me?"

Kimberly said "Bacon and Eggs."

Jerry said "Wow, breakfast in bed, my favorite. Thank you."

Jerry began eating breakfast.

 **1:00 PM in the Afternoon**

Jason took Jerry to the mall while Kimberly and the other children stayed at home preparing for the Birthday Party.

 **At the Mall**

Jason said "Jerry what will I buy for you on your birthday?"

Jerry said "I like a Red Shirt because someday I like to be the Red Ranger."

Jason said "That's sounds like a good idea. You will someday become the Red Ranger and look at you now, you've already grown up and your gonna be second year in College. You are now ready to become a Red Ranger."

 **Back at the House**

Kimberly baked a cake for Jerry while Kaitlin and Kindra made decorations for the party and Jay cooked food.

Kimberly said "Jay can you give me my phone?"

Jay said "For invitations?"

Kimberly said "Yes."

Kimberly invited friends to come to their house for Jerry's birthday party.

 **At the Mall**

Jason said "Jerry there's a thing over there that measures your height."

Jerry said "Can you measure me Daddy?"

Jason said "Yes."

Jason measured Jerry and finds out his height.

Jason said "Wow! You're now 6'2 and you're getting taller."

 **5:00 PM At the Scott's Home**

(Doorbell ringing)

Kimberly said "Jay can you check whose outside? It might be visitor."

Jay said "Ok Mom."

Jay opened the door and it was Troy Burrows, the Megaforce Red Ranger.

Jay said "Troy!"

Kimberly said "Jay, who's that?"

Jay said "It's Troy, the current Red Ranger."

Troy said "Hello kid. What's your name?"

Jay said "My name is Jay Scott and I'm 13 years old."

Troy said "So where's your dad?"

Kaitlin said "Our dad is at the mall with our brother Jerry."

Kimberly said "So Troy, where are the rest of your teammates?"

Troy said "Emma and Noah are coming."

Kimberly said "What about Jake, Gia and Orion."

Troy said "Jake is having a Soccer Tournament. Orion is currently working at Ernie's and Gia is studying academic subjects for college. Also Emma would like to meet you because Pink is her favorite color."

Kimberly said "Emma can join with the Pink Rangers and with their Pink Ranger leader Jen Collins. Troy, how did you get here on time?"

Troy said "Me, Emma and Noah are having a vacation at Angel Grove Hotel."

(Doorbell ringing again)

Troy said "I'll open it."

Troy opened the door and it was Billy Cranston, 16 year old Tracie Cranston (Billy's daughter) and Zack Taylor.

Billy said "Hey Troy. Do you know where Jerry and Jason are?"

Troy said "They're at the mall."

Kindra said "Hello Tracie."

Tracie said "Nice to meet you again."

Kaitlin said "Let's hang out in the backyard."

Kimberly said "Zack did you invite your son?"

Zack said "Yes and he'll come later."

(Doorbell ringing)

Troy opened the door and it was Tommy Oliver, Katherine H. Oliver, Tony Oliver and Kathy Oliver.

Tommy said "Hello."

Katherine said "Hi everyone."

Troy said "It's a good thing you're here."

Tommy said "Troy, what time will Jason and Jerry come?"

Troy said "I don't know. Kimberly, do you know what time?"

Kimberly said "About 8:00 AM."

Tony said "Dad, can I hang out with my friends?"

Tommy said "Sure and be good to them."

Rocky DeSantos and his son Ronny just arrived.

Tommy said "Hello Rocky."

Rocky said "Hi Tommy, hello Troy."

Troy said "Nice to meet you again Rocky."

Ronny said "Hi Troy, I'm Ronny."

Troy said "Hello."

Adam, Tanya and their daughter Amanda Park just arrived.

Adam said "Hello and advance-good evening."

Kimberly said "Hello there."

 **7:00 PM at the mall (Evening)**

Jason said "Jerry was it fun hanging out at the mall. Wasn't it?"

Jerry said "Yes dad it was and thank you for giving me the best birthday surprise ever."

Jason said "Would you like to meet your visitors?"

Jerry said "Yes and I'm excited."

(Jason's Phone is ringing)

Jason said "Hello."

Kimberly said on the phone "Jason, the guests are already here."

Jason said "Who are the guests?"

Kimberly said on the phone "The first one who arrived is Troy Burrows and also the guests who have children with them are Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Katherine Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Park, Justin Stewart, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett, Damon Henderson, Maya Henderson, Kai Chen, Mike Corbett, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Joel Rawlings, Ms. Fairweather-Rawlings, Chad Lee, Kelsey Lee, Ryan Mitchell, Wes Collins, Jen Collins, Trip, Katie, Lucas Kendall, Nadira Kendall, Eric Myers, Taylor Myers, Cole Evans, Alyssa Evans, Blake Bradley, Tori Bradley, Trent Mercer and Kira Mercer. Other guests who don't have any children with them are Casey Rhodes, Scott Truman, Jayden Shiba, Mia Watanabe, Emma Goodall and Noah Carver."

Jason said "Jerry would be very happy with that. We'll be there."

 **8:00 PM (As Jason and his son Jerry arrived home)**

The lights were out.

Jerry said "Dad, what's going on and where's Mom, Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra?"

Jason said "You might found out."

The lights were then on and everybody said "Surprise!" and sang a birthday song to Jerry.

Jerry said "Wow! This is the best birthday party ever."

Kimberly said "Alright son, blow out the candles."

Jerry blows out the candles and everyone cheered.

Troy said "Happy Birthday Jerry."

Jerry said "You're Troy, the Megaforce Red Ranger."

Jason said "We invited them just for you."

Kimberly said "And also Daddy has a gift for you."

Jerry said "What?"

Jason took his morpher out and said "Here's my gift for you."

Kimberly said "You are going to be a Power Ranger."

Jason said "And we're so very proud of you."

Emma Goodall said "Wow!"

Noah Carver said "You're now the Red Ranger."

Jayden Shiba said "Just like your dad."

Troy Burrows said "Go for it."

Jerry said "This one's for my parents. It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus! Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!"

All were amazed once Jerry morphed.

Jason said "Good job Jerry! You made Mom and Dad proud!"

Jerry said "Power Down!"

Tommy Oliver said "Tony, Ranger do you want to be?"

Tony Oliver said "I would like to be the Black Ranger."

Katherine Oliver said "What about you Kathy?"

Kathy Oliver said "I rather be the Pink Ranger."

LJ Johnson said to TJ "Dad, I want to become the Blue Ranger."

TJ said "I'm sure you will son."

Lex Corbett said to Leo "Dad, can I be the Red Ranger?"

Leo said "Yes son."

Wilbur Grayson said "Dad, I would like to be Red."

Angela Grayson said "And I want to be Pink."

Carter said "You will someday earn it."

Wes Collins said to his son "James, do you like to be a leader of the team?"

Jen Collins said "As you will be the Red Ranger?"

James Collins said "Yes."

After Dinner, Jerry came to hang out with his friends, who are the children of the past ranger.

 **THE END**


End file.
